User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP7
Here's episode 7. Enjoy! HOUSE OF CRYPT *MORNING* EDDIE - I'm in trouble, Fabian. Seriously. FABIAN - Don't worry. You'll be fine. EDDIE - How do you know that? FABIAN - 'Cause I know where the mausoleum is. EDDIE - Fabian, you're a genius! FABIAN - Ahhh... I know. EDDIE - *smiles* Let's go to school. *SCHOOL* PATRICIA - So, you really know where the mausoleum is? FABIAN - Yep. It's not far from here. It's near the clearing, actually. EDDIE - Let's go tonight! FABIAN - OK, but it has to be midnight. KT - Why? FABIAN - Just... Midnight,OK? EDDIE - OK, bossy. PATRICIA - I'm going to see Joy. She's been sad all morning. *leaves* EDDIE - So, OK. Tonight, midnight. Main hallway. ALL - Sibuna! *GIRL'S BATHROOM* PATRICIA - Joy, are you in here? Oh, hi Joy. JOY - Hey... PATRICIA - Have you been crying? JOY - What? No... PATRICIA - Joy, you're my BFF, I can tell when my BFF is sad. Now spill. JOY - Jerome... PATRICIA - Of course. What did that Slimeball do? This time? HOY - He... I saw him.... Kissing another girl... PATRICIA - What? That Slimeball's dead! JOY - Patricia, wait! *ANUBIS HOUSE* JEROME - So, I thought we could have another prank, hey Alfie? ALFIE - Sure. To who? JEROME - Maybe.... PATRICIA - You're a dead man, Jerome Clarke! JEROME - Oh, look, goth's getting wild and fiesty! PATRICIA - You wanna see how fiesty I can be? Try kissing another girl when you're dating Joy, again. MARA - He did what? PATRICIA - You heard me. MARA - How could you? JEROME - I can explain... PATRICIA - Oh, no need to. *pours water all over him, leaves* MARA - Right behind you Trix. *pours milk all over him, leaves* JEROME - Oh, I just put on a new shirt. AUSTIN - Wow, there's so much drama in this house. I like it. JEROME - Yeah, right. *MIDNIGHT, CLEARING* EDDIE - OK, so where's the mausoleum again? FABIAN - It's not far from here... Oh look - there it is! PATRICIA - Wow... AMBER - I'm not going inside. PATRICIA - Yes, you are. AMBER - No, I'm not. SIBUNA - Amber! AMBER - Sorry. FABIAN - *tries to open the door* Locked. PATRICIA - Step aside. *starts picking the lock* Here, happy? EDDIE - Nice job, Yacker. PATRICIA - Thanks, that means so much.*sarcastingly* EDDIE - Well. *goes in* ALL - *go in* OMG. AMBER - I thought there's gonna be like two or three crypts, but that! PATRICIA - Yeah, not very nice in here, is it? Well, knowing that we're surounded by a hundred dead people... AMBER - A hundred? PATRICIA - Maybe a thousand. EDDIE - Patricia! PATRICIA - Sorry. ALFIE - What are we looking for? KT - A crypt - a black crypt, with no name. EDDIE - Look, there it is! PATRICIA - Nice hunch, Eddie. EDDIE - Don't mock me. PATRICIA - Sorry. EDDIE - *opens the crypt* Eww... That's so grose. *tries to get the key* Phew... FABIAN - Look, there's a piece of paper. KT - "The key is the answer to all. Find the box where the answers are hidden. The bow is where a 1000 ghosts hid, a 1000 dead spirits lie." AMBER - OK, I take back what I said - this quest is not fun. EDDIE - Well, let's get out of here, it's freaking me out. ? - *shrieking* SIBUNA - * turn around* Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! TO BE CONTINUED... Well, how was it? Please leave a comment! Thanks Category:Blog posts